ABSTRACT The Bioinformatics Shared Resource, a core function of Duke Cancer Institute (DCI), supports the bioinformatics research needs of DCI investigators including their needs for complex genomic data management, data integration, computing and statistical analysis. Its mission is to provide a high-quality, service-oriented, coordinated and cost efficient bioinformatics infrastructure for DCI researchers, one which increases collaborations across DCI programs, and among the DCI, other Duke programs and external investigators. This mission is accomplished within the framework of adherence to sound data provenance and statistical principles, literate programming, and reproducible analysis. The Bioinformatics Shared Resource covers every facet of analysis of high-dimensional genomic data starting from the design stage to pre- processing (background, normalization and summarization of RNA microarrays; genotype and copy number calling from GWAS platforms; and alignment, normalization (RNA-seq) and SNV calling (DNA-seq) of next- generation sequencing [NGS] platforms), high-level association analyses with complex phenotypes, and genomic annotation of results. While traditionally focused on omics research, the shared resource plans to expand its reach into analysis of electronic health record (EHR) research as the -omics and EHR-based research intersect. Since August 2013, the DCI Bioinformatics Shared Resource has been under the leadership of Dr. Kouros Owzar. The shared resource is staffed by two bioinformaticians and two information technology analysts, and works closely with the DCI Biostatistics and Information Systems Shared Resources to support clinical and translation research at the DCI. Additionally, a cadre of four faculty members from Duke's Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics bring to the resource expertise in theoretical and applied statistics and computational biology. The Shared Resource's effort is allocated exclusively to DCI members and contributed to 111 publications during the funding period. Its current model is to contribute to DCI members' grant and contract development at no charge in order to build long-term collaborations in which the Resource faculty and staff have effort supported by those successful grants and/or contracts.